It is commonly known that animals raised for slaughtering such as pigs, calves, beeves etc. are provided with unique identification, for example in the form of a tag, an earmark or the like with a bar code, number, electronic or other form of identification. It is thus also known to use such identification for example in a slaughterhouse, so that diverse data such as weight, fat percentage, quality etc. can be registered in relation to the individual animal and/or in relation to the individual supplier.
Systems for the processing of pieces of meat are also already in existence where the systems are arranged in such a manner that the individual pieces of meat can be traced when they are conveyed through the systems, for example by a conveyor belt. Such systems are also to be found which are arranged to be able to trace pieces of meat which at processing stations are cut up into two or more pieces, i.e. that the individual products can be traced back to that piece of meat from which they are cut.
From WO 95/25315 A1 there is thus known a method for monitoring the transport and processing sequence, for example for pieces of meat, including carcasses, where these carcasses are suspended from hooks with means of identification, which are intended for optical identification by means of digital cameras disposed along the route/the routes and a computer system. At the cutting-up of the pieces of meat, where the individual part items are transferred to a conveyor belt, use is also made of digital cameras for identification of the individual cuts of meat by use of a picture analysis, so that these meat pieces can also be followed through the processing by means of the computer system, until at the exit from the system there can be produced labels with information concerning identification, origin etc. for the individual pieces of meat.
Further, a similar method is known from WO 01/91565 A1, where carcasses are provided with an associated identification ID such as a label, a tag or the like. These carcasses are sawn into quarters and are distributed to one of four subsequent de-boning stations, either automatically or manually, for example by the operator observing where there is capacity at disposal and at the same time the correlation between ID and de-boning station is registered in the system. With this system, two cutting-up stations are associated with each de-boning station and when a quarter carcass has been de-boned, it is allotted to one of the two cutting-up stations. Since the allotment to the two cutting-up stations alternates, i.e. regardless of the working speed of the two employees at the two cutting-up stations, a quarter cut will always be allotted to that of the two cutting stations which did not receive the preceding quarter cut, the correlation between the ID for each quarter cut and each cutting-up station will be determined and registered in the computer system. Hereafter, a cutting-up of the de-boned quarter parts is carried out, possibly while making use of an instruction on a screen, which informs the worker how the piece shall be cut up. When a worker is finished with the cutting-up of a quarter part (with a division in up to four portions, e.g. a primary cut, fat and further two fractions, each placed in its own container, tray or the like), the system is informed—by the worker activating a button or the like—that the cutting-up of this quarter part is finished, after which the contents of at least the container with the primary cut is carried forward via a conveyor belt for weighing, packing or other further processing. The system will have registered an ID for this or these portions, i.e. which animal they come from etc., which can be transferred to a label or the like for the cut-up portion(s).
As will appear, the identification of the individual pieces of meat is based among other things on an allocation of quarter carcasses being effected from a primary cutting-up station to the subsequent de-boning stations and that from these there is effected a predetermined alternate allocation of quarter de-boned parts to two subsequent cutting-up stations. It is thus seen that this known system operates with a fixed structure. It is thus also seen that the capacity of the individual workers will be limited by the preceding workers in this system, this being due to the structure with branching in the direction of transport. Moreover, in particular, it will be seen that since the de-boned quarter parts are allotted alternately to the two workers at the subsequent cutting-up stations, the utilisation of the capacity can be less than optimal, for example if one of the two workers has a greater capacity than the other, whereby the first can find himself having to wait, either until the other worker is finished with a cutting-up, or until the person at the de-boning station sends a quarter part further.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to present a method and a system for the processing of pieces of meat whereby a traceability of the meat pieces is ensured during the processing.
It is especially an object to present such a method and such a system, which takes into regard an expedient utilisation of the manpower involved.
A further object is to present such a method and such a system which supports an expedient cutting-up of meat pieces, for example while paying regard to requirements and demands from the receiver/customer.
It is also an object to present such a method and such a system, which ensures a flexible utilisation of the processing plant.
It is also an object to ensure that the level of quality fulfils the stipulated demands.
These and other objectives are achieved with the invention, as will appear in more detail from the following.
The Invention
The invention relates to a method for monitoring the processing of items such as pieces of meat, including carcasses of pigs, calves, beeves and the like, and poultry, fish etc., where use is made of an identification for the individual animals and/or the individual items or part items and where the processing involves the cutting-up into smaller meat pieces, said method comprising that                a registration of an identification for a meat piece is effected,        the meat piece is allotted to one of a multiple of work stations and an identification for the said work station is registered,        the allotted meat piece is processed at the work station while use is made of instructions, and        a further transport of the whole or parts of the yield from the allotted meat piece is established, such as one or more cuts, this being registered so that traceability of the meat pieces is established, also including the cut-off pieces.        
Hereby, an expedient processing flow is achieved where the allocation of meat pieces to the individual work stations can be effected in relation to the concrete situation, for example while taking into consideration which cuts are desired, regard being paid to a customer order (or several customer orders which are to be fulfilled) and with regard being paid to the given distribution of specialist ability at the individual work stations, also possibly with regard being paid to the yield registered at the individual operator, at earlier processes and/or at the present processing, i.e. with updated data. Inasmuch as it is registered to where the individual meat piece is forwarded, at the same time there can be established expedient and dynamic instructions for the respective workstations, in that use is made of the association between data for the allotted meat pieces and the location for the individual workstations where the instruction is displayed. Moreover, situations such as requirements concerning one or more actual deliveries can hereby be taken into consideration. It shall be noted that use can be made of a wide range of means as identification for the relevant item. As mentioned by way of introduction, use can be made of tags, earmarks or the like with a bar code, a number, an electronic or other form of identification. Other possibilities can also be utilised in connection with the invention, such as bio-codes, genetic identification, electromagnetic identification, magnetic identification etc.
As disclosed in claim 2, the processing of meat pieces, including the cutting-up into smaller pieces, can expediently be effected while paying regard to one or more orders, so that the allocation of meat pieces to workstations and/or the furnishing of instructions, also including visual instruction to the respective workstations, is carried out with the view of the fulfilling of said one or more orders. By this method, there can thus be effected a cutting-up of the meat pieces in an effective manner so that a concrete customer order can be produced, or possibly so that several concrete customer orders can be produced simultaneously. The concrete customer orders can be specified on the basis of parameters such as fat percentage, types of cuts from which part cuts are to be made, size and/or weight of the individual meat pieces etc. By using a central control and/or several local controls, there can thus be effected an allocation of meat pieces to the respective workstations, while at the same time the individual workstations are provided with specific and concrete instructions concerning how the cutting-up is to be carried out. This can thus be effected without the individual worker having to keep track of the orders to which deliveries shall be made. Inasmuch as traceability is established, the cut-up pieces san be sent further from the individual workstations, after which those pieces which shall form part of a concrete customer order can be transported selectively to different places of collection, where for example a weighing, packaging, further processing, marking etc. is carried out.
As disclosed in claim 3, an allocation of meat pieces can expediently be carried out while paying regard to predetermined criteria, including the capacity of the individual workstations. The distribution can thus take place automatically or manually, for example while paying regard to where capacity is available and/or the expectation of capacity soon to be available. The desire can hereby be fulfilled regarding an overall optimum through-flow in the system and a high production.
By an advantageous embodiment, as disclosed in claim 4, after registration of an identification for a meat piece a coarse parting of the meat piece can be carried out, after which the individual items are conveyed further, preferably in a predetermined sequence. For example, the coarse parting can be effected as the cutting up of a whole carcass into neckpiece, shoulder, middle and ham. When transported further, it will be ensured that the individual pieces can be traced to the individual animal from which they originate. This can be effected, for example, by the further transport always taking place in a certain sequence, but other forms can also be envisaged, for example if at the coarse parting a code or the like is associated with the individual pieces either manually or automatically.
By a further advantageous embodiment, as disclosed in claim 5, the cuts of items can be placed in or on transport parts, such as directly on conveyor belts or in bins, on plates, hooks or the like, whereby the individual cut or the individual item can be traced and/or is identifiable. The traceability will hereby be ensured in an expedient manner, especially when the processing involves smaller pieces of meat and particularly when several of these items are transported further in portions comprising two or more pieces of meat, all originating from the same animal or the same piece of meat.
As disclosed in claim 6, the passage of items along transport routes can expediently be detected, this information being registered and/or used for establishing traceability. The identification for the individual pieces of meat can hereby be retained during the transport, for example along conveyor belts, where sensors, e.g. optical sensors, are placed at suitable intervals. An overriding aspect is that the sequence, admission and/or exit to and from e.g. the conveyor belt will be known and together with the detections this will mean that the passage of a given piece of meat with a known identification past a sensor will be registered and the removal of an item will also be registered. This can be further combined with other functions and/or information, e.g. the allocation of a given piece of meat to a workstation, so that the activation of a mechanism, e.g. an arm, takes place on the basis of the registered information.
The traceability can be established in various ways, which will be exemplified in brief. For example, use can be made of the First-in First-out method, where items are led out on to a conveyor section, inasmuch as the sequence (and the speed of transport) are known. At the point of arrival, the identity of the arriving items will be given in the sequence, i.e. if items have not been removed along the way. This can be combined with the use of sensors, for example a sensor placed at a given point along the transport route. With knowledge of the speed of transport, for example the speed of a conveyor belt, a time window can be calculated at which a given item will pass the sensor. The existence of the items dispatched can hereby be confirmed, and/or removal of an item can be ascertained since there will not be any detection in the given time window. Hereafter, the information registered can be adjusted. It will be understood that regard can also be paid to the situation when a system removes an item in a controlled manner, for example by means of an ejector arm or the like which is controlled to remove an item in a certain time window. It will also be understood that use can be made if necessary of several sensors along a transport section. Other known methods and/or combinations hereof can be used, such as will be well known to those familiar with the art.
By a particularly advantageous embodiment, as disclosed in claim 7, the cutting of items can be placed with regard to concrete instructions given to an operator, so that one or more locations, for example compartments, bins or the like, can be used in a flexible manner for positioning of the said cuts and/or items. The individual workstation and/or its individual parts will hereby be able to be utilised in an optimal manner. If, for example, the types of cuts to be made from an allotted piece of meat are more in number than there are bins or the like directly available for, this embodiment still enables this to be done. Since visual instructions is given to the operator at the individual workstation, also including information concerning the sequence of the individual process stage, the placing of the cut pieces can be carried out with regard to concrete instructions and, e.g. in such a manner that after the conclusion of a type of cut from a meat piece, these cuts can be transported further, after which the given bin can be used for another purpose. The individual bins and the like can also change function from the cutting of one meat piece to the next, in that a workstation thus does not necessarily need to be directly dedicated the whole time to the cutting of one type of meat piece. If, for example, the operator at a workstation has the necessary skill and the necessary capacity, this workstation can be used for the processing of different types of meat pieces, so that an accumulation of certain types of cuts does not occur which are otherwise intended for workstations where operators mainly undertake the cutting of a certain type of meat pieces. This will thus further enhance the flexibility and the through-flow capacity in the processing of the meat pieces.
In an advantageous manner, as disclosed in claim 8, instruction can be provided at the cutting, preferably specific in relation to the concrete item, said instructions being provided visually, preferably via a screen, and said instructions can be controlled automatically and/or can be user controlled. The method can thus be arranged in such a manner that there is automatically selected a cut which, for example, satisfies demands from a receiver of a given delivery, i.e. a customer order, or the system can be arranged in such a manner that the operator can choose between a number of possibly different instructions, which will satisfy the given actual demands, and/or choose not to follow a given instruction.
By a further advantageous embodiment, as disclosed in claim 9, text and/or audio-based instructions can be provided in connection with the cutting. For example, this can be done by making use of a display, a screen or the like for the displaying of text instructions and/or headsets, ear-sets, loudspeakers or the like for the communication of audio instructions and it will be understood that, for example, if the visual instructions are not adequate, or if an operator requests concrete instructions from a system or a person, the operator will be able to select such an option. It shall be noted that with the use of textual instructions, it is possible to operate expediently with standard texts, which can possibly be selected by means of codes, so that the instructor can communicate an instruction quickly and effectively.
By a further expedient embodiment, such as disclosed in claim 10, a weighing of a cut piece of meat can be effected in connection with the cutting and in connection with such a weighing it can be possible for information to be provided immediately concerning how great a deviation there is from a criterion for a cut. Hereby, a worker can easily check whether a cut meets the demands and possible tolerances which can be given for the relevant cut and which can be informed by a visual instruction preferably by means of a screen or the like. Furthermore, the system can be arranged in such a manner that it can be shown directly, either by a weight display or preferably via the screen that weight which shall be cut off in order for the demand to be fulfilled. The worker taking the meat piece back on to the cutting plate, after which a suitable portion is cut off and placed on the scale, can expediently carry this out, after the weighing of the relevant piece of meat. It can thus be seen whether the weight of this cut-off piece is sufficient to fulfil the demand and, if not, the worker can cut off a further piece and place it on the scale (together with the first), after which it can again be seen whether the demand is met. This can be repeated several times until it is indicated on the display or screen that the weight is satisfactory, after which the piece of meat from which the cuts have been taken can be placed on a tray or the like or sent directly further, still with regard for the retention of the traceability. The piece or pieces which have been cut off are removed from the scale and are placed with regard to the concrete instruction in a container, a bin or the like, after which it is used in the further processing.
By yet a further expedient embodiment, as disclosed in claim 11, a quality control can be implemented in connection with the cutting and by use of vision equipment a possible adjustment of the said visual instructions can be made. It can hereby be ensured that the processing fulfils the demands, which have been placed on a given delivery and/or cut. Moreover, the operator who has carried out the processing of a given piece of meat by using vision equipment can hereby be provided with feedback, for example at the quality control where there is a camera, which can be coupled to the equipment for the visual instruction. As mentioned, the visual instructions can thus hereby also be adjusted. It shall be noted that at the quality control, among other things use can also be made of electronic means for measurement and/or indication of the quality, for example by a registration of the colour and the like of the meat pieces.
By a further expedient embodiment, as disclosed in claim 12, a quality control can be effected in connection with the cutting and possibly by the use of vision equipment a storing of data concerning the quality-controlled items can be made in a database. With the use of vision equipment, documentation can hereby be registered for the level of quality of a portion, in that video sequences and/or stills can be registered in association with identification for the individual meat piece(s) or portions of meat pieces. This documentation can e.g. be presented to the customer via the Internet, by electronic transfer, by downloading etc. Furthermore, it shall be noted that this can be done before delivery and/or in connection with the entering of a contract or in connection with the negotiating of deliveries.
As disclosed in claim 13, documentation for the registered level of quality can preferably be established in connection with the said quality control, for example by the storage of data for controlled items, data for identification of these items, data concerning customer orders, data concerning the manpower involved and/or data concerning suppliers, this data being stored and additionally used as documentation, for example as documentation of the quality level for a given customer order. In an expedient and advantageous manner, there can hereby be established a demanded and/or desired documentation for the quality of a customer order which can be forwarded to the customer. Moreover, this embodiment can be used for establishing documentation concerning e.g. a worker's competence and professional skills.
As disclosed in claim 14, it is expedient that in connection with the said quality control use can also be made of textual and/or audio communication, for example to and from an operator and/or to a quality inspector, whereby the exchange of information can be supported. It shall be noted that with the use of textual instructions, it can be expedient to operate with standard texts, which can possibly be selected by means of codes, so that the instructor can communicate an instruction quickly and effectively.
By yet a further advantageous embodiment, as disclosed in claim 15, upon conclusion of a cutting-up of an item or a part item, an indication of this is effected either automatically or by action, so that a cutting-up of a subsequent item with associated identification is initiated. It can hereby be registered that the cutting-up of a given piece of meat has been concluded and the further transport of these cuts can be initiated at the same time as this is registered, thus ensuring traceability for these cuts. Moreover, it can be registered that an operator begins the cutting-up of a new piece of meat, which has possibly been lying in a waiting position, or which is allocated immediately after the operator has reported the conclusion of the foregoing task. This report can be made, e.g. by the operator sweeping his knife past a detector or in any other suitable manner.
With the method as disclosed in claim 16, it is expedient to effect a monitoring and/or control of conditions of significance for the quality of the finished cut-up product, for example replacement/cleaning of materials such as cutting plates, conveyor belts, containers etc. For example it can be determined when a cutting plate shall be turned, e.g. after the cutting-up of three allotted meat pieces and it can be registered when a cutting plate has already been turned and where a change to a cleaned cutting plate thus shall be made after the predetermined number of cuttings. The method will hereby support the achieving of the given standard for hygiene and quality. In association herewith, with the method it can be registered to what extent the desired action actually is undertaken, e.g. the replacement of a cutting plate. For example, this can be effected by a sensor being associated with the cutting plates, whereby turning and/or replacement is registered. If the desired action is not implemented according to this embodiment it can be prevented that new pieces of meat are allocated to the workstation. Moreover, with this method a control/monitoring of cleaning of e.g. conveyor belts can be effected, e.g. at certain intervals etc.
Furthermore, the method can comprise registration of special cases such as the discovery of an abscess in a piece of meat, which for example takes place by the entering of data by the operator. It is hereby ensured with the method that the necessary actions are undertaken outside of normal routine, e.g. the changing of cutting plates and knife or knives, cleaning of materials such as conveyor belts, containers etc., which similarly serves to achieve and maintain the level of quality and hygienic standard.
By a further advantageous embodiment, as disclosed in claim 17, information concerning one or more operators can be registered, for example information concerning competence, education, professional skills, yield and/or other characteristics. A number of advantages are hereby achieved in connection with the invention, where each individual operator will have an identification, which is registered in the system either by the operator or in another manner. For example, the operator can enter a code or pass a personal card through a card scanner when he/she commences work at a workstation. It will hereby be known by the system control which tasks the relevant person can carry out, which complex tasks the person can carry out and whether the person can carry out several different types of tasks and so on. With this method an optimal distribution of work can hereby be achieved and/or an expedient, optimal and/or required quality level and a uniform quality in the processing can also be achieved.
As disclosed in claim 18, it is advantageous that the processing of the items, including the cutting-up of slaughtered animals such as carcasses of pigs, calves, beeves etc., and poultry, fish etc., can be effected in such a manner that the cuts taken from the items, including carcasses and/or parts hereof, can be traced and/or are identifiable, for example in relation to suppliers, classification and/or the individual animal.
The invention also relates to a system for the monitoring of processing of items such as pieces of meat, including carcasses of pigs, calves, beeves etc., and poultry, fish etc., where the system comprises means for identification of the individual animal and/or the individual item or part items and where the processing involves the cutting-up into smaller pieces, said system comprising:                means for the registration of an identification for a piece of meat,        means for the allocation of the piece of meat to one of a multiple of workstations, inasmuch as an identification for the said workstation is registered,        equipment for displaying visual instructions at the workstation during the processing of the allocated piece of meat,        means for the further transport of the whole or parts of the yield from the allocated piece of meat, such as one or more cuts, in that this is registered so that a traceability for the meat pieces is established, also including the cuts.        
With such a system an expedient processing flow is achieved where the allocation of meat pieces to the individual workstations can be effected in relation to the concrete situation, for example with regard to which cuts are desired, with regard to a customer order (or several customer orders which shall be expedited) and with regard to the given allocation of professional skills at the individual workstations. Inasmuch as according to the system it can be registered to which workstation the individual piece of meat is to be forwarded, at the same time there can be established an appropriate and dynamic instruction to the respective workstations, in that use is made of the association between data for the allocated meat pieces and the location of the individual workstation where the instruction is shown. Moreover, situations such as demands concerning one or more relevant deliveries can hereby be taken into consideration.
As disclosed in claim 20, it is expedient that the system can comprise control means, preferably in computer form, said control means being arranged to process the said registrations and allocations and which can establish the said traceability.
With a further expedient embodiment, as disclosed in claim 21, the said control means can be arranged, with regard to one or more registered customer orders, to be able to allocate meat pieces to the said workstations and to be able to provide instructions, including visual instructions, to the respective workstations so that the customer order or orders can be complied with.
By yet another expedient embodiment, as disclosed in claim 22, said control means can be arranged for the control or monitoring of allocation of meat pieces while taking predetermined criteria into consideration, including the capacity of the individual workstations.
As disclosed in claim 23, it is advantageous that the system can be arranged in such a manner that a coarse parting can be carried out after the registration of an identification for a piece of meat, after which the individual items are transported further, preferably in a predetermined sequence and whereby a sequence of the items transported further is registered.
By a further expedient embodiment, as disclosed in claim 24, the system can comprise means for storage and/or transport of cuts of items, such as conveyor belts, trays, plates, hooks or the like, whereby the individual cuts or the individual item can be traced and are/is identifiable, in that the said means are given an identification and/or are monitored by the system.
In an advantageous manner, as disclosed in claim 25, the system can comprise means, for example sensors, for the detection of passage of items along transport routes and means for the registration, processing and/or use hereof for establishing of traceability.
By a further expedient embodiment, as disclosed in claim 26, the system can comprise one or more locations, for example, compartments, trays or the like, for receiving the cuts of meat with regard to concrete instructions to an operator, so that the said location or locations, for example compartments, trays or the like, can be used in a flexible manner for said cuts and/or items.
As disclosed in claim 27, it is advantageous that instructions can be provided at the cutting station, preferably specific in relation to the relevant item, which instruction can be provided visually, preferably via a screen and which instruction can be controlled automatically by the system and/or can be user-controlled.
As disclosed in claim 28, the system can expediently comprise means for the communication of textual and/or audio-based instructions in connection with the cutting, for example via displays, headsets etc.
According to a further expedient embodiment, as disclosed in clam 29, one or more of said workstations can comprise a set of scales, whereby in connection with the cutting a weighing of a cut taken from the meat piece can be effected and in connection with the weighing the system can possibly provide immediate information concerning how great a deviation there is from a weight criterion for a cut.
With a further expedient embodiment, as disclosed in claim 30, the system can comprise means, which facilitate a quality control in connection with the cutting and with the use of visual equipment the system can comprise means for carrying out a possible adjustment of the said visual instruction.
As disclosed in claim 31, it is expedient that the system can comprise means, which facilitate a quality control in connection with the cutting and with the use of visual equipment to carry out storage in a database of data concerning quality-controlled items.
As disclosed in claim 32, it is expedient that the system can comprise means in connection with said quality control for establishing documentation for the registered level of quality, for example by the storage of data for controlled items, data for the identification of these items, data concerning customer orders, data concerning the workforce involved and/or data concerning suppliers, said data being stored and also used as documentation, for example documentation for quality level for a given customer order.
As disclosed in claim 33, it is expedient that in connection with said means which facilitate the said quality control, means are included for textual and/or audio communication, for example to and/or from an operator and/or to or from a quality inspector.
By a further expedient embodiment, as disclosed in claim 34, the system can comprise means for registration of a conclusion of a cutting-up of an item or part item, for example automatically or in connection with an action for the indication hereof, whereby the system can initiate a cutting-up of a subsequent item with an identification associated herewith.
In an advantageous manner, as disclosed in claim 35, the system can comprise means for monitoring and/or control of situations which are significant for the quality of the finished product, for example the changing/cleaning of materials such as cutting plates, conveyor belts etc.
By yet a further expedient embodiment, as disclosed in claim 36, the system can comprise means for the registration of information concerning one or more operators, for example information concerning competence, training, professional skill, output and/or other characteristics.
As disclosed in claim 37, the system for the cutting-up of items such as slaughtered animals, including carcasses of pigs, calves, beeves etc., and poultry, fish etc., can comprise means for tracing and/or identification of cuts of items, including those from carcasses, and/or parts hereof, for example in relation to supplier, classification and/or the individual animal.